


Positive

by Counting_the_stars



Category: 1D - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Adorable, Baby, Birth, F/M, Fear, Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Mild Language, News, One Shot, Pregancy, Pregnant, father - Freeform, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counting_the_stars/pseuds/Counting_the_stars





	Positive

“Shit.” She said staring down at the small stick she held in her hands. “Shit.” This wasn’t part of the plan. This was nowhere near close to the plan. She didn’t know what the plan was, but this wasn’t it.

“Shit.”

“Baaaaabe?” Harry called from the living room where she knew he was watching a football match.

“Just a minute.” She yelled poking her head out of the door. She withdrew back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and sitting on the floor.

Positive.

She was positive that this was wrong. 

She was positive that this was a mistake. 

She was positive she needed to get out of the house and talk to her best friend.

Wrapping up the small stick in some tissues and hiding it discretely in her pocket she exited the bathroom. Tears were coming to her eyes but she blinked them away as she walked past Harry who was laying on the couch his eyes fixed on the television.

“Where you going?” He asked absentmindedly his eyes not moving from the screen as she picked up her car keys.

“Oh. Um.” She quickly thought up a lie. “Nat had a fight with Will. She wants me to go over.”

“Oh, again?” Harry asked turning to look at her.

“Yeah. It’s probably not a big deal. I’ll be back later.” She smiled briefly at him.

“Ok. Come give me a kiss.” He smiled back at her. She lent over the back of the couch and he pulled her closer to him. She managed to keep her balance, even though she knew he was trying to pull her on top of him. She were too paranoid about the lump in her pocket to fall down with him.

“Love you.” He said before pecking her lips again lightly and releasing her.

“Love you.” She replied as she quickly walked out the front door.

—

She rang Nat while she was driving using the hands free system in the car. The first and second call went to voicemail and she decided to call her work. By now she was crying. She had no idea why she was crying. She was surprised, angry, confused, shocked, she had no idea what she were feeling but it was a lot.  
The receptionist answered the phone and she was able to pull herself together enough to ask for her friend.

“Hey Love. What’s up?” She answered brightly when she picked up.

“Can you take a break?” She sobbed, turning down the street toward her work.

“You ok?” Nat asked immediately concerned at the sound of her voice.

“Can you take a break?” She asked again sniffing away some of her tears.

“I think so. Where are you?” Nat answered with her voice slightly softer.

“About a minute away.” She cried, wiping the tears away from her eyes and spluttering slightly.

“I’ll be out the front.” Nat confirmed before she hung up. She continued her trip to her workplace, relieved that Nat could take a break to see her.

She pulled into a free parking space and got out of the car shakily. It was the middle of winter and she had to watch that she didn’t slip on the ice.

“Sweetheart! Are you ok?” Nat asked alarmed as she strode towards her. She couldn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. She bit her lip and shook her head.

“What is it Love? Is it Harry? Is he ok?” She asked taking her arm and leading her back into her office. She walked her quickly past the Receptionist and into the office, closing the door behind her.

“Harry’s f-fine.” She sobbed out as she slumped into a chair opposite her desk.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Nat asked kindly as she took the seat next to her.

She shook her head again, if she said it out loud it would make it true. Instead she reached into her pocket and took out the bulky tissues and unwrapped them, the small stick sitting between them. Nat looked stunned. Her mouth opened and closed as she looked between her and the stick.

“You… you’re…” Nat was speechless and she simply nodded in response.

“How… no… when… does… Harry?” She stuttered, her eyes widening as the news settled over her.

She shook her head as tears continued to fall from her eyes with no sign of stopping any time soon.

“Wow.” Was all Nat could say. They both sat silently staring at the stick that was her future.

—

“How many tests did you take?” Nat finally asked.

“Just one.” She answered slowly.

“Should… should you take another one to make sure?” Nat asked carefully.

“I don’t have any more.” She answered, huffing as she tried to stop crying.

“I’ll get you another one.” Nat answered. “You know what. I’ll tell my boss I’m not feeling well. We can go back to mine. Ok? Ok.” Nat stood up purposefully and strode out of her office while she wrapped up the stick again and put it carefully back in her pocket. Nat returned quickly and packed up her desk before guiding her back to the car.

“Did you drive?” She asked as she got behind the wheel of the car.

“Will dropped me in.” Nat said happily as she buckled her seatbelt and they pulled out of the car park.

—

They sat in the bathroom chatting about nothing as they waited for the results. Nat was kind enough to run into the chemist and purchase what she needed. She didn’t want to be seen and the thought of buying another test to confirm what she already knew to be true made her want to vomit. She heard the duck quacks of the timer on Nat’s phone go off, telling her that now she could see the results.

“I don’t want to know.” She groaned tiredly looking at the outline of the new stick that sat alone on the counter.

“You need to though.” Nat said encouragingly.

“I know.” She groaned as she stood up from the bathroom tiles. With shaking hands she picked up the answer to her future.

Positive.

“Shit.” She muttered as she dropped the stick in the sink.

“Positive?” Nat asked, already knowing the answer.

“Positive.” She confirmed before sinking to her knees and beginning to sob again.

She didn’t know how long Nat held her but all too soon they heard the sounds of Will coming home.

“Nat?” He called through the seemingly empty apartment.

“Bathroom.” She answered, kissing her head briefly before exiting the room.

She picked up the new stick and wrapped it up with the first one. She needed to go home. She needed to talk to Harry about what they were going to do. It wasn’t like she and Harry had a one-night stand. They were living together, had done for almost two years after being in a relationship for more than five years before that. It was going to happen at some point but she didn’t think it would be quite so soon. She washed her face, trying to get rid of the redness around her eyes before she exited the bathroom. Nat was just about to come back in and they nearly ran into each other.

“You ok?” Nat asked, looking over her shoulder and seeing that the bathroom held no evidence of the test.

“I need to go home.” She nodded, trying to smile.

“Let me know how it goes.” Nat replied returning the smile, empathy in her eyes.

“What did you tell Will?” She asked, hoping that she hadn’t said anything to him yet. Harry needed to know before anyone else.

“Oh that you and Harry had a fight.” She said casually shrugging her shoulders.

“I love you, you know that.” She laughed at Nat's casual flippancy.

“I love you too. Call me later.” Nat smiled and hugged her tightly.

“Bye Will.” She called out to the apartment.

“Bye Sweetheart. Let me know if you need me to beat his arse.” Will called back happily, with no idea what was actually going on.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She laughed before she kissed Nat on the cheek and made her way back to the car.

—

She sat in the driveway trying to figure out how she was going to tell Harry. They were usually so careful, she were trying to think about when it would have happened. It had just been Christmas. There was the night that they both had a little too much drink, but she were sure that they had worn protection that night. Suddenly it hit her. At the end of November they were leaving a party that one of Harry’s friends was throwing. Harry was drunk, very, very drunk. There was something about him that night that made her want all of him. That was the night he’d given her orgasm after orgasm and it was because…. It was because there was no barrier between them. It was a great night, there was no denying that, but every great night had consequences. That meant that she would be more than a month along. How could she have not known before now? She thought about all the food and wine she'd over Christmas. Oh... she had drunk so much over the holidays. Was that going to have an affect on... on the baby? Her phone buzzed beside her making her jump. It was Harry calling, probably wondering where she was. She silenced the call and got out of the car.

—

“Hey I was just calling…. Are you ok?” Harry asked as soon as she walked in the door. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

The tears had started again as soon as she exited the car. She shook her head biting her lip as she led him over to the couch.

“You’re scaring me. Are you ok? Is Nat ok?” Harry asked brushing some hair out of her face and cupping her chin. There was nothing but concern in his eyes, nothing but love for her. She nodded as she brushed away some of the tears and she could see Harry getting more and more tense the longer she didn’t say anything.

“I… um…” Her voice broke and she decided just to show him. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the two little sticks and unwrapped them, putting them on the coffee table between them. Harry looked down and back up at her repeatedly, similar to how Nat had.

“What… is… is this… is this? Harry asked, she could see something starting in his eyes, but she didn’t know what it was.

“Are you?” It looked like he was about to smile, but was afraid to.

“Pregnant.” She finally said and it became real. It became terrifyingly real.

“You’re… we’re… we’re pregnant?” Harry asked, not quite believing what she was saying.

She sighed heavily before she finally nodded and looked away from him.

“Babe.” Harry’s voice was soft. Gently he pulled her face back toward him so that she was looking at him. He had tears in his eyes. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“You’re… you’re not mad?” She asked carefully.

“Mad? Oh Honey. No. No. I am… Well I’m surprised mostly.” Harry said softly. “More than anything I am so in love with you.”

“Really?” Her voice cracked at the sincerity in his voice.

“I love you so much. So much.” He nodded and finally his joy became her own. They were going to have a baby, she was going to have Harry’s baby.

“I’m so scared.” She confessed as Harry hugged her.

“Oh Baby. I am terrified.” Harry chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

—

“I can’t touch my feet.” She complained to Harry, as she sat on the couch looking at the shoes she couldn’t put on.

“You have a belly. I’d be surprised if you could.” Harry laughed as he sat on the coffee table and lifted one of her legs to rest on his knees and put her shoe on for her.

“I’m so fat.” She whined as he repeated the process with her other foot.

“No you aren’t.” Harry chuckled as he tied up the laces on the shoe.

“I am. I waddle when I walk, and this… basketball that’s here.” She groaned patting her stomach.

“I happen to think that you are beautiful. And I love your basketball.” Harry grinned as he kissed her stomach before he helped her to her feet. “You ready for our walk?”

“You’ll be walking. I’ll be waddling.” She grumbled as she walked to the front door trying to stretch out her aching back.

She heard Harry laugh from behind as he followed.

—

“Phew.” She breathed through another false contraction as she lay in bed that night. Harry had lifted her shirt and was running his fingers lightly over her belly.

“I’m going to miss your belly.” He hummed as he pressed his lips to the tight skin close to where her belly button used to be.

“Really?” She asked sarcastically. “I can’t wait to get this little…. Shiiiiitt.” She groaned as another false contraction rocked through her body.

“Hey. That’s my baby in there.” Harry laughed as he ran his fingers over the taught skin.

“Baby.” She said suddenly. Harry looked up at her, his eyes dreamily running over her face and then widening as he saw the pain in her eyes.

“Baby. That… ow… shit… ow… I think he’s coming.” She winced as she felt the pain spread down her back.

“He?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

“He, she, I don’t care. They want out.” She said flinching as she felt another pull.

“Wait. Are you serious?” Harry asked sitting up in the bed and looking at her properly.

“Why would I joke about this?” She half yelled as she tried to breathe through another contraction.

“I don’t know. To scare the shit out of me!” Harry yelled back, clearly stressed.

“I think this is doing a pretty good job.” She replied sarcastically. Her body seemed to finally give her a break from the searing pains, just a dull ache settling in her lower back.

“Ok. Ok.” Harry jumped out of the bed and pulled on some pants.

“Urgh, why were you naked?” She asked as she watched him.

“I like being naked.” Harry replied panicked.

“Oh my gosh.” She laughed putting her hands over her face as she watched him run around the room trying to throw clothes on.

“What? What’s wrong?” Harry asked holding one of her bras in one hand and a hairbrush in the other.

“What are you doing?” She laughed and winced in pain as she watched him stand frozen in front of her. Harry looked at what he was holding before dropping them to the ground.

“I don’t know.” Harry chuckled trying to relax.

“Come help me out of the bed.” She said holding out her arms to him. “The hospital bag is at the front door.”

“Ok. Ok.” Harry smiled at her, the excitement was clear on his face as he helped her up.

“Come on. Let’s get this little bean out.” She said wincing again as another contraction washed through her body.

—

She nearly threw Harry out of the room several times. In between making terrible puns, to yelling whenever she yelled, he was bouncing around the room in excitement.

“Ok. I think we are ready for you to push this baby out.” The Doctor said after checking her dilation a final time.

“Oh thank goodness.” She said tiredly. It had been over twelve hours and it felt like nothing was changing.

“Ok, Harry, can you just stand here and support her back?” The Doctor directed and she could tell that Harry immediately became petrified. Of all the scenarios she had imagined in the birth center, having to comfort Harry while she actually gave birth was not one of them.

“Ok, you ready?” The doctor asked, as she felt Harry’s arms support her back.

“Yes. Shit. Yes.” She said as another contraction waved over her body and she grabbed Harry’s hands and squeezed.

“Ok. Next contraction that comes, you need to push ok. Head is starting to crown.” The Doctor said confidently, giving her knee a gentle squeeze.

“Ok.” She nodded seriously. She could do this. She was giving birth. She was fucking giving birth. She could do this. The pain built slowly and she knew that it was going to be strong. Suddenly splitting pain rushed over her body, her muscles ached in her back, her hips felt like they were being torn apart and she cried out in pain. She heard Harry’s raspy voice in her ear “I love you. You’re doing so well.” Somehow she felt better knowing that Harry was right behind her, all of his fear was now replaced by determination and encouragement.

“That was excellent.” The Doctor encouraged. “If you can do about four more ones like that, we’ll have ourselves a baby.”

Four more? She felt exhausted after just one push like that. She was hot and she could feel the sweat in her hairline.

“OK. Here comes another one.” The Doctor said as she took a deep breath.

The familiar pain spread through her body and she cried out as she pushed. Again Harry was with her. She felt cool lips touch the heated skin of her temple.

“Excellent. One more sweetheart.” The Doctor said happily.

“I can’t.” She gasped, tears falling down her face.

“You can Baby. One more.” Harry encouraged, holding her hands tightly.

“Here it comes.” The Doctor said and she pushed as hard as she could, she cried out and her voice broke with the pressure. It was like her hips suddenly snapped back into place and the ache of her muscles cramped back into position and she was crying. She felt her shoulder dampen and realized that Harry was crying as well. And then there was the cry. It sounded like a baby lamb had somehow wandered into the room and was crying. She realised belatedly that it was the baby when the doctor placed the wriggling wet thing on her bare chest. She had no idea what it was, boy or girl, but she didn’t care. She had her baby, it was so tiny, it’s tiny wailings seemed to calm down when it touched her skin and she could feel it’s tiny mouth start to suck on her skin, trying to clamp down on whatever it could.

“You did it Baby. You did it.” Harry was kissing her hair, he was somehow half on the bed and was cuddling her close to him.

“We did it.” She said tiredly, closing her eyes and breathing in the smell of Harry as he held her.

—

She was dozing in the hospital bed; her body was completely spent and aching. Harry was slumped in a chair in the corner, insisting on staying the night instead of going home and getting a proper night sleep. He was snoring lightly and occasionally shuffling around as he tried to get into a comfortable position. Her eyes slowly opened as she heard the nurse come into the room quietly.

“How you doing Love?” She asked seeing that she was awake.

“Tired.” She yawned sitting up slowly.

“Thought it might be time to try feeding again.” She said as she pulled the tiny baby from his cot. She nodded wearily and tried to make herself comfortable. The nurse unwrapped the little boy until he was in nothing but what seemed like a gigantic nappy that was far too large for his little body. She opened her hospital gown as the nurse placed him against her. He started to squeak small sounds as he nuzzled around her chest. Holding him in her arms awkwardly the nurse repositioned her so that he was resting comfortably, his tiny mouth trying to find anything he could grip. Finally he found the nipple and started nibbling and sucking.

“Oh. I think he’s doing it.” She said excitedly. The sensation was one that she was not used to and she was 100% sure that nothing was coming out, but he was doing it. It was the first time that he properly latched.

“Great job sweetheart.” The nurse said smiling at her. “Don’t expect a lot to come out. The first couple will be the colostrum and then you’ll feel the milk come in, in about a week.” She repeated the facts that the first nurse had told her when she'd tried feeding him the first time.

“Good man. Good job little man.” She said looking down at the fuzzy of brown hair of her son. Soon she felt him fall asleep again as he left go of her body.

“I think he’s asleep again.” She whispered as she pulled him away from her.

“I’ll wrap him back up.” The nurse smiled, taking him off her again. She wrapped the gown around herself again and settled back down into the bed.

“I’ll bring him back in a few hours.” The nurse said before she wheeled him out of the room and she fell asleep again.

—

They were finally home. The drive back to the house was terrifying. Every bump in the road that Harry drove over made her squeal. Her body was still extremely tender and she was petrified that something would happen to their son. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at her reaction when she gripped his arm in fear.

“It’s fine Baby.” Harry laughed.

“What if he hates cars because of this trip?” She asked with a sharp intake of breath as Harry turned into the driveway.

“He’s five days old. I think we’re good.” Harry chuckled as the car came to a stop.

“I’m being insane aren’t I?” She asked sighing heavily.

“No. You’re being adorable.” Harry smiled before he leaned over to kiss her gently. “I’ll get him. You go lie down on the couch.”

—

She was startled awake by the sound of her son crying. Harry was walking back and forth trying to settle him.

“I can’t… get him to stop.” Harry said panicked and looking down at the distressed baby.

“He’s hungry.” She said tiredly sitting up from her position on the couch. Harry handed the baby down carefully as she adjusted herself ready to accept him. His crying stopped almost immediately as he found his food source and started to suck hungrily. Harry sat on the couch, watching his son feed as he put his arm around her.

“I love you so much.” Harry said, kissing her on her temple.

“I love you too.” She replied looking over at him. There were tears in his eyes. “Harry? Are you ok?”

Harry blinked a couple of times trying to rid the tears unsuccessfully. “I just… I’ve never loved someone like I love my little boy.” He said quietly. “He’s so perfect.”

“I know.” She agreed nodding.

“And you. I’m so proud of you.” Harry said quietly. “I love you so much. I love you. I love you so much.” She looked over to Harry to see a tear rolling slowly down his cheek.

“I love you Harry.” She smiled before she leaned over slightly and getting the hint, Harry kissed her lightly.

“My little family.” Harry said quietly before kissing her again.


End file.
